In the silicon-based semiconductor element, a transistor is designed and fabricated as a transistor and a diode is designed and fabricated as a diode in accordance with the specifications. Therefore, for example, a field effect transistor can not be used as a diode. Furthermore, a field effect transistor also does not have memory performance. Because semiconductor elements need to be designed and fabricated in accordance with the specifications as just described, it is difficult to reduce the manufacturing cost.
On the other hand, the present assignee has proposed a functional molecule and a functional molecule element having a gate electrode, a source electrode, and a drain electrode (refer to e.g. Patent Document 1). This functional molecule has a side chain composed of a pendant molecule that has dielectric constant anisotropy and/or dipole moments and in which orientation change occurs due to an electric field. This side chain is covalently linked to a main chain composed of a conjugated molecule in which structural change occurs due to the orientation change of the pendent molecule and an electrical characteristic changes. The source electrode and the drain electrode are connected to one end and the other end, respectively, of this main chain. The gate electrode is to apply an electric field for control to the pendant molecule.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-108627.
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-351623.
Non-Patent Document
Non-Patent Document 1: “Doudensei Koubunshi,” compiled by Naoya Ogata, issued by Kodansha Scientific Ltd. (1990).